


Saving the world AGAIN!

by Ceres2412



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), Multi, OP Charakters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceres2412/pseuds/Ceres2412
Summary: The dragonborn Lathron, a child of mixed blood travels the some dwemer ruins until he wokes up in a prison, again. With a weird green mark on his left hand and hole in the sky.Watch Lathron as Inquisitor, how will the story change with someone as him on the throne.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to the game developers, I only made my own characters. 
> 
> I will add tags as I post the story. 
> 
> I don't have a beta reader so beware of grammar mistakes since German is my mothertunge and not English.

What the hell is happening? One moment I am in one dremer ruin the next I am running away from creepy things that resemble Chaurus but aren’t exactly those insects a breed between frostbite spiders and chaurus hunters? Well they are many and they are fast. Reason enough to run to the opposite direction. I have mastered all spells I could get my hands on in Winterhold but I couldn’t chant them fast enough to cast the spell before those things reached me. I already used my Firebreath which killed over 50 of those things but it only brought me time to get out of encirclement.   
“Serana?” I shooted over those ear piercing shrieks. But I couldn’t get an answer.   
“Damn!” I felt my dragon power returning to me. But I knew no offense shoot was powerful enough to beat all my enemies at once, at least not when i want to keep running afterwards. 

Maybe calling for Durnehviir? No… this did look like open sky but green wasn’t the color the sky in skyrim looked like even in morrowind the sky had a different color. No… I was underground and a dragon in a cave was a bad idea.   
“Come… hurry! We need to get out at once!” a person, I could only see a silhouette of light, but the voice was definitively female.   
I wasn’t the trusting type and a woman in this place, without anything that could resemble a weapon. Maybe a mage? Either way behind her was something that could be an exit, and a light-y person in this dark gloomy space… Hell if I ignored something that could get me out of here. 

“SuRahDun!” I channeled my power through my feet instead of my arms and slided through some insect/monsters before I jumped right in front of the woman.   
“Get out! Now!” she screamed and pointed towards the portal. I jumped the meter onto the stone and extended my hand to help the woman up. But it was to late, those thing had already reached her position.   
“Fare well.” she said with a smile and turned around. Before I stepped through the veil in front of some soldiers. I could do one step before everything went black.

The next time I woke up, I had a huge deja vu. I was in chains. AGAIN. In some kind of prison with soldiers in a uniform I didn’t recognise and drawn swords.  
A burning pain in my hand redirected my focus from my guards towards a weird green mark on my hand.   
“What…” the pain came from this mark.   
I felt worse but this wasn’t something to laugh at ether. It felt like the poison from chaurus hunters just worse. It burn in my veins spreading up my arm.   
“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you!” two women stormed in my cell. What an intrance.   
“Because I don’t know what’s going on!” I answer and started flexing my fingers. A spark danced around my hand. Making crackling noises hitting the iron of the chain that was bonding me to the ground. 

“Everyone on the conclave is dead! Except for you! Explain this!” she grabbed my left hand and the mark just flashed out again, sending a new wave of pain through my arm.  
“I can’t! I have no idea what that is or how it got there. I don’t even remember how I got here!” I growled back and the sparks in my hand became even stronger.   
“You are lying!” She pulled out her sword and was about to hit me. If because of my magic or because of my answer was unknown. I was ready to send her flying.  
When the second female stopped her.  
“We need him, Cassandra.”   
“I haven’t done anything. I don’t know anything about a conclave or a most holy. I AM INNOCENT!” I said when the other person pushed the violent woman backwards out of my reach, or better bring me out of hers and her very sharp sword.  
When that Cassandra person calmed down enough to be sure she wasn’t at my throat when she was left alone the woman turned around and crossed her arms above her chest. 

“What do you remember?” she asked.   
Well she was a lot nicer than the other one so I answered her with a much calmer voice.  
“Nothing much. I remember running from those weird things. They were too many to fight, my magic worked by they were to fast to chant a spell powerful enough to kill them, and I WAS in the underground before I ended up being there. So I decided that calling for greater help would be ending in a collapse so I started to run and killed those in my way. Until a woman called me and showed me the exit.” 

“A woman?” the redhead asked know curious.   
“I can’t tell what she looked like. She was a figure of light with a urgent but reassuring voice telling me to go through the portal. With the exit in my back I turned around to make sure that she was safe as well. But I was already to late. She pushed my through the surface the moment those thing reached her. The next moment I collapsed and woke up here.” And formed a fist the spell in my hand long gone, but chain arched because of the dragon power in my body.

“Go to the forward camp Lilliana. I will take him to the rift.” Cassandra said now much calmer. The red head nodded and left.   
Cassandra stepped up to me and freed me from the chain that bound me to the ground.   
“What DID happen?” I asked. I cared for people it was my job as tharne and my destiny as dragonborn.   
She help me to my feet and lead me out. “It is easy to show you.” She lead up some stairs through a building towards a sturdy looking door. A guard opened it before she could run into the wood. So she was someone higher up.  
The moment I stepped out of the house I needed to shield my eyes from the light until they adjusted. I gasped when I saw the green … thing... in the sky.


	2. Meeting time

“What is THAT?” I asked still shooked.   
“We call it the breach. It is a massive rift into the demon world. Some soldiers found you stepping out of a smaller one. So the place you described was probably the fade. It grows larger with each passing hour. And it is swallowing the world. It isn’t the only one just the biggest. The explosion on the conclave ripped open the veil.”  
She explained and turned around to me.  
“An explosion can do that? I mean there were reports around Winterhold that spoke from some portals summing up wraiths and drauger, but I never heard of an explosion ripping a gate into oblivion.”   
“Oblivion?”   
“My version of the fade… I think.” this was crazy! I mean I killed a dragon that could travel in time and I was in another world… multiple times...or were those dimensions? Ahhhh I hoped Serana were here. She would know more about this than me.  
“This explosion could. Come on. I will take you to one of those rifts. Maybe the mark on your hand can close the rifts.” I watched the mark as it sparked while it burned in my flesh.

I nodded and followed her.   
She was leading me through a group human every one of them curse at me. Wishing me death. Okay that was different from home.  
“They already think you are responsible. They need it to stay sane. The most holy died, she was our hope for peace.” The gate in front of us opened.   
When I stepped through the breach started flashing and rumpling, spreading further. The same moment I gasped because of the intense pain that hitted me out of nothing. It send me to my knees.  
I groaned and breathed through the pain while I watched the mark spreading as well.   
“Everytime the breach expends your mark expends as well and it is killing you. We think it is the key to stopping this, but there isn’t much time left.” she explains and looked into my eyes.

“So I need to save the world again?” I asked. Sadly this wasn’t even a joke.  
“I will do what I can to stop this.” I nodded and she helped me to my feet. Were she opened the last chain that bond my wrists together.   
“Again?” she asked a little startled.   
“Yeah… I needed to slain a black dragon that threatened to kill all living beings on earth, and a vampire that planned to enslave humanity and an old dragonborn that tried to kill me. Because I was called dragonborn.”   
“Huh?” With every word I said she became more confused.   
“Uhm… nevermind. Lead the way.” she blinked a few time and really lead the way towards another line of defense.

“Do you really think I did this? Placing a mark on myself that is killing me?” I asked.  
“Not intentionally. Something clearly went really wrong, but someone did this and you were the only person alive. So yes. You are our only suspect.” She said and stepped on the bridge. The moment I stepped on it as well something hit and it collapsed. I grabbed the armor pulling her to me. I hugged her tightly with one hand and pushed the other towards the ground. I used an ice spell to slow down our fall and to freeze the river under us. With the other hand I casted a simple shield to prevent injuries. I could only use some simple spells so the landing was still pretty hard. But we will survive and didn’t even get wet. So this was at least something. 

Cassandra and I went to our feet when another thing smashed into the ground. It bubbled up some green stuff. My companion went stiff and grabbed for her sword.   
“Stay behind me.” Okay so that means whatever that stuff is, will end up in a fight. Maybe a conjuring?  
I did as I was told and stepped back, but not without readying a spell in my hand. This time firebolt. Fireball would be a better choice, but with Cassandra in front of me… I could risk her and even if she was a little… let’s say demanding, I don’t want her hurt.

Cassandra was fighting a gray shadowy creature that could be some kind of atronach. Just smaller and less solide. I healed her from time to time. Or shielded her when I thought it necessary, only that it wasn’t every time the thing nearly touched her, her shield was hit instead of her flesh. She was capable. More than Lydia when we first met.  
I felt the air around me changing tugging on my left hand, sending a tingling sensation through it.  
A demon raised in front of me and was just about to lash out towards me. I rolled out of the way while sending a firebolt in his face. I summoned a sword with my other hand and stabbed it in his face. I released the sword and grabbed the real one from the ground. And send my magica through its steel to sharpen the blunt blade with ice. One hand fire the other ice. Steam raised from the sword and ground, melted from the heat only to become frozen from the icy blade. Again I send a firebolt on its way only strike with the sword and to behead the demon the same time Cassandra killed the other one. 

She spun around and pointed her sword towards me.   
“Drop your weapon at once!” She growled and glared at me.   
“You can’t expect me to be defenceless when demon are on our way. I don’t even need a weapon you know.” To prove my point I conjured a sword again.  
“That…” she looked at the sword then to the conjured one.   
“I guess you’re right. I can’t protect you and can’t let you go defenceless. I should remember that you came willingly.” she sighed and sheeted her sword. 

“Come. It isn’t very far.” She started running and I followed closely behind.   
And it really wasn’t far. I could hear the fight already but before we needed to kill another group of demons.  
“I will take care of the ranged fighters.” I said and casted Lightning at those ghostly figures. They instantly died. So used my magic to shield Cassandra from those other things and I killed the demon that sneaked behind her.   
“Thanks.” she cleaned her sword and sheeted it.  
“Nothing to thank me. I used to have companions who weren’t as capable as you are. So I am used to heal and shield them. Or fought alone to begin with. I couldn’t risk there life. I can heal a lot but death isn’t one of them. Giants have the habit to throw their enemy into the sky.” Cassandra smiled a little and started running again. 

“Sounds like you had it rough.”  
“Tell me about it!” I growled and was stunned when I saw the fight that happened before me. I hadn’t a problem with the demons or with the fight itself, no. I was used to that. My problem or surprise was the man with a crossbow. I have met small people, but this man was reeeeeally small reached only my chest, and the crossbow in his arm was also something I haven’t often seen. So he was a dwemer… or dwarf.  
I shook my head. Not the time. I conjured two swords and jumped towards the demon that was engaged in a fight with an mage. I stabbed into the demons back and flung it away from the mage. I dropped the sword and fired a firebolt and a lightning against the thing. It only took a few second to kill that thing. Cassandra had already killed the other demon.

“We can’t lose anymore time. We need to close the rift before more break through.” the elf grabbed my hand and tossed it towards the rift. The tingling got from weird to stinging to burning. I gasped but stood my ground I made a fist and the rift closed. Instantly the pain got much better. I grabbed my hand and looked at the elf.  
“How… did you do that?” I asked.  
“I did nothing. The credit is yours.”  
“I did that?” this was so weird.  
“I theorized that the mark would be able to close the rifts, it seems I was right.”  
“Meaning it could also close the breach itself.” Cassandra stepped in.  
“Possibly.” the elf looked at me with a small smile tugging on his lips.  
“It seems you hold the key to our salvation.”  
“Good to know. And here I thought we would be arse deep in demons forever.” the dwarf tugged a little on his sleeve and come up to me.  
“Varric Tethras. Rough, Storyteller and sometimes an unwanted tagalong.” he even blinked in Cassandra’s direktion making her huff in a disgusted tone.   
“Wow I never saw a dwemer before. I thought they were extinct. Are you with the chantry as well?” I asked curious only to get laughed at by the elf behind me.   
“Him? with the chantry? Do you really have to ask?” I blinked a little bit lost.  
“No my friend I am a prisoner like you. What do you mean dwemer? I am a dwarf and we aren’t extinct.” he tugged on his sleeves again.   
Before I could answer his question Cassandra stepped in.  
“I brought you here so you could tell your story to lady Justinia. Clearly that is no longer necessary.”

“Yet, here I am.” While both were talking I looked at the crossbow. I had seen some with the dawnguard, but non were this great. Well they were made of iron, silver and sometime ebony, but I am sure Varric’s was a higher grade than others I have ever seen.  
“Nice crossbow you have there.” I said and eyed the weapon to get a better view.  
“Oh you have a god eye. She is a nice lady, isn’t she. Bianca accompanied me for all those years and never let me down.” the dwarf caressed the handle of his crossbow and smiled a little.  
“You named your weapon Bianca?” I asked a little perplex. Well I named my weapons as well, but only those I made myself.   
“Yeah, we’ve gone through a lot together, and she will be a good company down the valley.” Varric patted the hilt one last time before he looked up again.  
“Not happening Varric. You are a civilian and…” Cassandra refused but was interrupted again by this dwarf.  
“Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker? Your man aren’t in control anymore. You need me.”   
“Ah with all this arguing I nearly feel at home.” I sighed and rubbed my neck.  
“Well… now that everyone is introducing themselves… my name is Solas. I was studying your mark in hope to figure something out. Where it came from, how it could end up on your hand and what we can do to make use of it against the breach.” the elf… no Solas bowed a little and looked at the Seeker, whatever that title means.

“What he is trying to say is ‘I kept that mark from killing you while you slept’” Varric said in an slightly amused voice.  
“So I owe you my life.” I smiled and extended my hand towards him.  
“Thank you Solas. My name is Lathron.” He glanced at my hand, as if he was calculating something then he grabbed it and smiled slightly. He didn’t seem like a person who does it much, but that just showed how real this one was. So I smiled back, before I dropped his hand and turned to Cassandra.   
“We need to hurry I think. The air feels… heavy.”  
“You are right. We met up with Liliana and then go to the rift.” I nodded and started running. 

It wasn’t long before we met another group of demons. It seemed as if they were quite vulnerable against my soultrap spell. They weren’t receiving any damage but they froze for a moment and that was long enough for a capable fighter like Cassandra to finish them off. I didn’t have a soulstone with me so their souls were released after they died. 

“You have a weird way of fighting, Lathron. I never saw a mage like you. In which circle did you study?” Solas asked while walking beside me.  
“What is a circle? Oh you mean something like a guild or a academy?” I asked back and earned the undivided attention of Cassandra.   
“Something like that.” Varric answered. Was there a hint of regret in his voice?  
“Ummm… then the college of winterhold I would say. But I was only there because of all those books about magic. I read those and studied on my own. I got tips from some travelers through.” I answered honestly.  
“That means you are an apostate!”   
“Listen Lady. I know people like you. Everything that you don’t know will be locked up or destroyed. But let me give you an advice. Since I kinda like you. You love your rules and order and I don’t say that’s a bad thing. Rules are something that keeps order in ordinary situations and protects the majority of people from going insane. But this situation is everything else but ordinary. I had gone through a lot of fights and I am alive because I will use everything I have to save the people dear to me and right now I am trying to save people I hardly know. So please don’t call me an outlaw just because I wasn’t in that circle.” I growled in her direction and a demon that looked like a human that had an encounter with an iron and it screeched so horrible that it made my ears bleed. I killed it with a fireball.

“I… I wasn’t… I am sorry.” Cassandra stumbled.  
“Haha… you really are something. This is the first time I met someone that could make the Seeker speechless. But how did you learn such magic? I am not an expert, but it is the first time I met a mage that isn’t using a stuff.” Varric laughed and killed a wraith.  
“I am not a mage. I was trained to be a swordsman. And I prefer a sword over magic.” I answered and looked at the fire in my hand.  
“Then why?” Cassandra asked. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.  
“Because someone took my gear away. I don’t go into close fight without my armor and weapons and I don’t know you guys. If I fight against beings I don’t know than I need at least the trust of my comrades and right know I don’t have it. I don’t know how either of you fights and you don’t how I fight. It can be difficult to fight along each other when you don’t know the fighting style of each other. For example. Cassandra you uses a shield and your sword. You don’t know how I move so you are distracted from your opponent to look out for me. So you don’t hit me by accident or so I don’t hit you.” I turned to her and she blushed a little when I mentioned my missing gear.

I turned to Varric.   
“I know Varric is a great marksman, when he aimes he hits the intended target. But it will cost time to aim when someone is dancing around your target. It is different when he knows my movements.” He blinked and looked at Cassandra.

“And Solas…”  
“Ah I knew I would be addressed as well.” Solas leaned on his stuff and studied me.  
“You are mage that is highly experienced in combat, so I know you won’t hit me by mistake but you aren’t using your full power when someone is near your target. Magic is a great tool but it is also dangerous for others. I noticed that you won’t use you firespells when Cassandra is nearby, or electricity when Varric’s target is near yours. You have more fighting experience than all of us together… I think.” I looked at Varric and Cassandra then back towards the elf.  
“I don’t use steel or any other metal but I am less protected than the other two from your magic. So you don’t use it around me. At least not your offenses spells I think you shielded me from time to time. And uses spiritual attacks instead of elemental ones.” I finished my analyses. 

“You study your surrounding a lot aren’t you?” Solas asked.  
“I need to. Normally I work alone and when I have someone with me I need to match my fighting style with theirs otherwise I am dead or my partner is dead. And when I am alone I need to watch out so I don’t get surrounded.”  
“I… don’t know if I should be astonished or feel sorry for you.”   
“Oh no need to be sorry. I am used to it and if I am honest I can fight more freely alone. Most of my powers are… unsuited for that kind of battle.” I made an denying gesture and looked ahead.   
“We need to hurry I think a rift is over their.” I shooted and started running. The others close behind me. 

And I was right. Just in front of the gate were some people fighting but most were wounded.   
“I will heal the wounded tell me once the demons are killed, then I will close the rift.” I said and run through the demons. I threw several shield at the wounded to ensure their survival until I could get to them.   
I stood in the middle closing my eyes to feel the maquica inside of me and to feel the people in my surrounding. I was just about to cast healing circle when I heard my name.   
I turned around and threw my left hand at the rift. 

I was getting better at this. I could feel the tugging on the mark. The power that wiggled in my veins burning away my magic. I swear I could feel my soul rebelling that kind of magic.   
But before I could even study the feeling the rift was closed and the mark returned to its normal hissing and biting, like an angry kitten. Nothing to worry about, for the moment at least.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a new chapter. Sorry but I don't know how to spell the capital city. I will look it up and change the spelling according to what I find. I will also change the spelling of Leliana.
> 
> Anyways... I decided to come up with a type of spell for myself. Well not exactly type more like a methode to cast the spell. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter. And leave a kudou and review behind if you like the story so far.

I breathed out loudly and turned towards the other.   
“I can use a field healing spell, but for that I need enough space and an anker. I can use anything for that, but the spell will move with its anker until the magic reserve drys out.”  
Cassandra look at me as if I was suggesting a blood sacrifice.   
“What exactly will happen to that anker?” she asked varrily and gestured towards a soldier to move all wounded to one place.   
“Nothing bad. I can use necklace, a magic stone, a person or a stuff. Anything that has an affinity to magic. A mage would be best, or a staff.” She nodded and turned to help the soldiers building a tent so they will be protected from the cold wind.   
“Can I help you with the spell?” Solas asked and looked a little excited. I smiled and nodded.   
“I have a some crystalized essence with me the demons dropped those before they returned to the fade.” Varric past me a bag full of little splitters. I know what that was.  
“These are perfect. Soul kristalls store magic perfectly and without loss.” I smiled and looked at Solas.   
“Charge them with your magic.” He nodded and took one of the crystals shortly afterwards it started glowing from within. He smiled and nodded to himself before he took five at once and did the same. 

I went to look for Cassandra and found her inside the tend. She was talking with one soldier.   
“I need a bowl, for the crystals the best would be iron or silver. And someone need to bless the bowl to make it holy. The array lasts longer with a holy vessel.”   
She turned to me and nodded again. She grabbed a helmed murmured something I could understand and passed me the thing.   
“Okay that was fast.”   
“I am a Seeker and worked for the most holy. I can pray for protection just like any clerk can.” She smiled and took my hand.   
“Sorry for earlier. I didn’t meant to offend you in anyway. I know we are forcing you into this. But thank you for your help.” She said and smiled again.  
“You’re aren’t forcing me to anything. If I didn’t won’t to do it I wouldn’t have done it. You might be able to kill me, but believe me. I would take a lot of your soldiers and comrades with me. I don’t need my gear to be deadly. I just need my voice actually.” I grinned waved with my nearly found holy helmet. And left her speechless staring into the sky.   
“Makers breath, what does he mean with that!” she asked herself before I was to far away.

I went back to Solas to ask how it was going.  
“All done. I don’t know the spell you are using, but it should last a few hours. At least.” I nodded and threw the crystals into my holy helmet before I stuffed some snow into it and melted the snow into water using some fire spell. I repeated the procedure until the helmet was filled with water.   
I froze the water into ice and went into the tent, now filled with injured soldiers and civilians.  
I stood in the middle of the tent and closed my eyes I searched for the crystals in my hand and infused my own power with them. Solas had already charge them with power, but they needed my power to carry my spell. I needed the connection to bind them together so they won’t repel each other.  
Solas seems fine to just study the spell as he was leaning against his pole and kept silent while I started moving my lips in murmuring the incarnation of the spell. It didn’t need to be read out but it is a lot easier for me to hear the words in my head and form the image of the circle and the dome that will serve as a bubble around the helmet. 

I woved the spell and used the helmet as anker for it. Pain flared in my hand and in my head.   
A huge amount of power left my body and formed my spell. I pushed the spell outwards forming a perfect circle inside the tent. “Guardian circle, may you protect and heal those in need.” I said and staggered a little.   
“Are you alright?” Solas steadied me before I could fall. He infused some of his power into me, filling my nearly empty reserve.  
“Yes. I am not used to such large spells. Give me a few minutes and I will be fine again.” I said and leaned a little on the smaller man. He helped me out of the tent when Cassandra stepped up to us.   
“What happened.”   
“Nothing really he just used to much of his magic. He really wasn’t trained for this. He used more than necessary while binding the spell. He will be weak for a few minutes, but nothing more. Maybe he can use a potion to refill his mana pool.” Solas answered tossed me up a little more, so I leaned a little more on him. 

Cassandra studied the elf for a moment and waved a soldier over.   
“Get him a mana potion.” the soldier nodded and hurried away.   
“Thank you, Lathron. Some soldiers might have died of their wounds, but know their pain is relieved at least.” she said and grabbed my other arm and slung it around her neck to help Solas carry me forward.   
It took us not long before we arrived in front of Liliana and some… weird man.  
“Ah here you come.” he said and hold his head high, probably to look more intimidating.   
“You made it.” Liliana said and raised an eyebrow when Solas and Cassandra sat me down on a box.  
“Is everything alright?” she asked and looked worried.  
All four of us nodded so she simply introduced the man. So he was someone from the church.  
“Seeker,as head chancellor of the church I hereby order you to imprison him and take him to Valroyalou to face execution…”  
“You order me?! You are nothing more than a glorified clerk, a bureaucrat.” she answered and dismissed him sheer with her glare.  
“And you are a thug, and someone who is supposed to serve the chantry.”  
Lilliana crossed her arms over her chest when she heard that.  
“We only serve the most holy, not the church. As you well know.”  
“Justinia is dead! We need to select a new holy and let her decide.” he argued.  
“So, basically no one is in charge.” I murmured to myself but was heard nonetheless.   
“You killed everyone who was in charge!” I could only roll my eyes at that. Not the first time I was charged with something I haven’t done. And I was still a free man. “Seeker call a retreat this position is hopeless.” he finished.  
“We can still stop this before it’s too late.” Cassandra refused a little less mad.  
“But how? You will be dead even before you reach the temple.” he answered and his voice trembled in fear of what was to come. He saw no hope anymore, not in us not in this battle not in Cassandra.

“When we charge all together we can reach the temple and close the rift. It’s the fastest way to get there.” Cassandra said and pointed at the map.  
“But not the safest. We can use our remaining force as a distraction and walk through the mountains.” Leliana pointed at a black mountain range that reminded me of Paarthurnaxx’ nest.  
“We lost an entire scout squat up there.It’s too risky.”  
“Listen to me Seeker, abandon this now. And we can call for reinforcement in Haven. Before more lives are lost” The breach chose that moment to flare up again, and the mark on my hand did as well. I groaned a little and massaged the pain away. Solas looked a little worried, while Varric looked up from his Bianca to me.  
“What do YOU think we should do?” Cassandra grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. I was still a little unsteady but I could stand.  
“You are asking me? I thought I was a prisoner.”   
“You have the mark and you already helped us a lot with that healing spell. So yes we ask you.” Cassandra nodded and pointed at the map again. I looked at it than looked at the mountain.

“The soldiers here have a higher survival rate with that healing tent. Use two waves. And a hit and run tactic. The healing array will last for at least a few hours your injured soldiers will healed in a few minutes as long as they only have minor injuries. I don’t like the thought of leaving someone behind. Those soldiers up in the mountain might still be alive. But they won’t be if we don’t hurry.” Cassandra looked a little unhappy but nodded.   
“A Healing array?” The chancellor asked a little curious.  
“Yes, our dear friend here casted a spell that heals while he isn’t even nearby.” Solas answered still fascinated with the spell. I needed to give him some of my books he will love them.   
A soldier run to Cassandra and passed her bottle with a blue liquid inside. She thanked the man and passed me the bottle.   
“What is that?” Well I could guess what is was. Probably a potion to recharge my mana reserve.  
“A Lyrium potion. You surely know about this.” she said and urged me to drink the stuff.   
I think I shouldn’t ask what exactly that Lyrium is. But I could feel magical power inside the liquid. But other power than I used. I shake my head.   
“No this won’t help me.” I sat the bottle aside and looked at the sky. It nearly looked like home. Only that one moon was missing and the north lights were less brightly here. Well in exchange there was a giant hole in the sky that was shining in a green light.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Feel free to comment.


End file.
